The Legend Known As(Dropped for Reboot)
by Animaster666
Summary: A new legend is unveiled. A young man with the Gamer abilities finds his way onto remnant! He will quickly work his way up and become the greatest legend remnant has ever seen! However, is that all he will do? Fem!Ren Fem!Jaune Gamer! Harem! SI! (Rated T for slight gore and future suggestive themes)
1. Death

**Don't be mad at me. This is my first story. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **The Gamer**

* * *

I believe it was noon in the middle of a December day when this all occurred. Now, stay with me here alright. This story is a little far fetched, but it's the truth. Well, maybe not the entire truth, but I'm not about to tell you my life story am I?

...

And I'm talking to myself. Oh the joys of insanity. How it slowly settles in. Well anyways back to the reason I'm here.

So there I was, just got out of school. It was a half day, which meant I got out at 11 o'clock. However, today was a Friday, which meant one hour of my club activities. Since I am a straight A honor student, I was the president of my very own game club. It usually dealt with board games and the like, but we occasionally played videos games at special group meetings.

I just finished my duty as DM for my friends in one epic battle. It was very story driven and dramatic. They managed to take down an adult red dragon and free the Dwarven republic, although I was carrying them with a certain cleric NPC. They still have so much left to learn…

*cough* I'm getting off track.

Anyways I was walking down the sidewalk when I noticed the crossing guard wasn't there today. When I saw there was only one green Ford coming from the left as I started to cross the road. Since there was a stop sign I logically thought they would stop.

Oh how wrong I was.

As I was walking I slipped on a piece of ice. Seemingly ignorant of both me and the stop sign the car kept going. _'Oh shit.'_

I panicked and tried to get up and out of the way only to slip and hit my head on the road and got a slight concussion. My entire life flashed before my eyes.

I was in my old house looking at my mother with inquisitive eyes as my first memory took hold. After that I remember hearing the news of my older brother's, who I barely remember, death. Then I met my best friend for the first time, which I promptly blew off for crowding the popular kid. Me waiting outside in a blizzard for my mom to come pick me up. After that, it was less innocent memories and more of me growing up. I matured as I contemplated life with my best friend. I stopped smiling as much. I ended up pretty weird.

 _'Well this is one way to go. A boring way, but... I've got no complaints.'_

As panic and dread left my body and acceptance overflowed into me, I thought one thing as the tires began to crush my neck and a bitter smile floated on my face. ' _F*cking Canadians._ '

My vision first went red, and then black.

Now I'm here. Just little ol' me sitting in the void. Yep… just floating around… talking to myself… Okay this method of keeping my sanity may not be working.

Luckily something came to help preserve my sanity.

 **Welcome to the Game**

 **Start?**

 **[Yes] [No]**

Oops… did I say preserve my sanity? I meant utterly destroy and burn it and then build a new sanity on top of its smoldering ashes.

After staring at the blue box in front of my face I let out the largest grin I've ever made in my life while promptly pressing 'Yes'.

* * *

Status

Name: ?

Level: 1

Experience: 000/100

HP: 100/100

MP: 50/50

STR:10

DEX:10

VIT:10

INT:10

WIS:10

CHA:10

LUK:10

Titles:LOCKED

Backstory: A teen who was suddenly transported to another world with The Gamer ability. Now he must fight to survive and become a legend.

Skills-

Gamer's Mind - LV MAX - Passive: Keeps the user calm and collected as if playing a game. Immunity to Mental afflictions or Mental assaults.

Gamer's Body - LV MAX - Passive: Makes the user's body like that of a video game character. Mortal wound are converted into damage against hp not the body. Resting fully restores HP, MP, AP, and cures status afflictions. You no longer need to eat, sleep, drink, or breath.

Dating Sim - LV MAX - Passive: Romantic interests trigger flags. Each lady you interact with has an affection meter. At certain opportunities to raise affection three options will appear and 1 will be the best and correct one.

Training Junkie - LV 1 - Passive/Active: Passive- Makes you feel an inexplicable urge to train and level up. Each level makes you want to train harder. However it is possible to negate this skill with Gamer's Mind if wanted. Active- When you activate this skill you gain a +100% boost to training efficiency. The boost gets better for each level you gain in this skill.

* * *

He… hehehe, hahahahahaHA! Thank whatever god up there is helping me, possibly Gaia, for helping me achieve this dream! I will not disappoint you and use these to their fullest!

But wait, what's my name again? Oh god it's gonna be one of those stories huh. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers after all.

Now… the next question is where I'm getting sent to. ' _PleasebeRwbyPleasebeRwbyPleasebeRwby_ '

 **Congratulations!**

 **You are being sent to Rwby!**

 **Please select how far from canon you want to be!**

 **_ Years Before Canon**

' _Yes!_ ' I mentally scream as I read the prompt. Then I saw I got to choose when I was sent there. ' _Double Yes_!' I yell in my head. A blue translucent keyboard appeared as I typed my answer.

 **12 Years Before Canon**

I had read enough fanfictions to know what to do next.

 **In order to best align you with canonical time you will be de-aged until you're 5.**

' _Well okay, that's… for the best I guess.'_ After a quick contemplation I decided that it was okay and everything started to fade out.

 **Welcome to the Game**

 **Good Luck!**

And with that, my, admittedly strange, story began.


	2. It Ain't Easy

**Experience changed to Exp**

 **Please enjoy Chapter 2**

* * *

*woosh*

A blue portal opened in the night sky of remnant.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," and out falls a screaming child. Luckily nobody seemed to be close enough to have heard it. That child was me.

"AAAaaaaaaahhhh… " I was screaming in fear at falling from hundreds of feet up until Gamer's Mind kicked in and helped suppress that fear as quickly as possible.

I quickly regain my clarity and look at the forest that's closing in my vision. In an attempt to slow my fall I aim for a group of trees and branches to land on.

As I zoom towards the trees I stretch out my arms and reach for the branches to slow my fall.

And it did slow my fall, however, I tore through about a dozen branches before hitting the ground face first.

*Ping*

 **-10 HP**

Not now system.

*Ping*

 **For coming up with a successful strategy and quickly putting it to use**

 **You gain: +1 Int +1 Wis +1 Dex**

I said NOT- oh wait… that's actually pretty good. Maybe I can do that again? No! Bad Training Junkie! This skill better not get me addicted to this…

Well anyways. What was I going to do again? Oh right, time to train.

… What do I do?

 **Would you like to begin the tutorial?**

 **[Yes] [No]**

Well that's convenient. _'Yes'_

 **Let's familiarize you with the system**

 **Please think or say 'Status'**

' _Status,'_ I think in my head. *Ping*

* * *

 **Status**

 **Name: ?**

 **Level: 1**

 **Exp: 000/100**

 **HP: 100/100 (HPR: 1/minute)**

 **MP: 60/50 (HPR: 3/minute)**

 **AP: [LOCKED]**

 **STR:10**

 **DEX:11**

 **VIT:10**

 **INT:11**

 **WIS:11**

 **CHA:10**

 **LUK:10**

 **STAT:0**

 **Titles: [LOCKED]**

 **Backstory: A teen who was suddenly transported to another world with The Gamer ability. Now he must fight to survive**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind - LV MAX - Passive: Keeps the user calm and collected as if playing a game. Immunity to Mental afflictions or Mental assaults.**

 **Gamer's Body - LV MAX - Passive: Makes the user's body like that of a video game character. Mortal wound are converted into damage against hp not the body. Resting fully restores HP, MP, AP, and cures status afflictions. You no longer need to eat, sleep, drink, or breath.**

 **Dating Sim - LV MAX - Passive: Romantic interests trigger flags. Each lady you interact with has an affection meter. At certain opportunities to raise affection three responses will appear.**

 **Training Junkie - LV 1 - Passive/Active: Passive- Makes you feel an inexplicable urge to train and level up. Each level makes you want to train harder. However it is possible to negate this skill with Gamer's Mind if wanted. Active- When you activate this skill you gain a +100% boost to training efficiency. The boost gets better for each level you gain in this skill.**

* * *

' _Cool I guess.'_

 **Please ask any questions you have regarding the status**

Okay I'm guessing this is the part where I ask what each stat is and what they do. Okay system what are they.

* * *

 **Level: A numeric representation of one's overall experience.**

 **Exp: The threshold between levels**

 **HP: Your Health bar or 'Hit Points' are the amount of damage you can take before death. Each attack deals damage to your HP. When someone's HP is 0 that means they are dead.**

 **MP: Your Mana Pool or 'Mana Points' is the amount of mana you have and can spend. Each spell you cast requires mana. When a normal person's MP reaches 0 they will faint. However, Gamer's Body will prevents that status effect.**

 **AP: AP or 'Aura Points' are directly related to the amount of Aura you have. Aura is the natural weapon of humanity and a reflection of the soul, never lose it.**

 **STR: Strength is a natural representation of your muscles' power or ability to deal damage in close range combat.**

 **DEX: Dexterity is more than just speed. It embodies nimbleness in general. So anything that would require your hands and feet would be affected by this stat from sprinting to forging.**

 **VIT: Vitality is a natural representation of your body's toughness, endurance, and natural regenerative abilities. This affects your HP and AP. For every point of VIT past 10 you gain 10 HP, 20 AP, and 1 HPR**

 **INT: Intelligence embodies your mental capabilities. It works on your memory and ability to deduce and solve problems. It directly affect your MP and AP. Every INT past 10 you gain 25 MP and 20 AP.**

 **WIS: Wisdom is a representation of your ability to freely think and creativity as well as your ability to make correct decisions. For every point of WIS past 10 you gain 50 AP, 10 MP, and 2 MPR.**

 **CHA: Charisma is your natural ability at talking to and convincing others as well as your natural likeability.**

 **LUK: Luck is the natural representation of chance and how often it favors you.**

 **STAT: These are where the applicable points you gain from a level up go.**

 **Titles: These are achievements you gain from completing certain prerequisites.**

* * *

Wow, that is totally chalk-full of unnecessary details that I could have just guessed. I suppose that makes it better though.

 **For accurately describing the explanations of the status you gain:**

 **+1 INT +1 WIS**

I can get used to this. What's next?

 **Now let's move onto the 'Inventory'**

' _Inventory'_

As I think that a new screen with blue boxes with an 8x8 grid. I have 64 slots for each box. There doesn't seem to be and end to them. Just one problem though. There's nothing in it.

 **Wow. That's pretty empty. Let's see if we can fix that.**

 **For user's convenience please pick one of the following:**

 **+1 Weapon**

 **+10,000 Lien**

 **+1 Skillbook**

 **+1 Cookie**

Well that solves one problem. I mean it is pretty obvious if you think about it. Although that cookie is tempting… nah.

 **+1 Weapon**

 **You have gained a Flaming Longsword**

A longsword appeared out of thin air and landed in the ground before me. The sword was stuck in the ground as silver moonlight gleamed off of its blade.

' _Whoa, that's better than I thought it would be. At least I think it is. Let me look at it's stats real quick.'_

I start to stare down the sword. After about 10 second pass the system finally gives me something.

*Ping*

 **A Flaming Longsword - ATK: 100 DUR: 10,000**

 **ATK: Is the extra damage a weapon applies.**

 **DUR: Is the Durability before the weapon breaks.**

 **This weapon has a 100% chance to inflict the 'Burning' status effect when swung at an enemy.**

Sweet! I got myself a flaming sword. I could totally take on a grimm now!

*Ping*

 **You have created a skill: Observe**

 **Observe - LV 1 - Passive/Active: Passive- You are now able to see people's name, level, and title above their head. Active- You are able to pry more information about them including status, skills, and background based on user's level, skill level, and targets level.**

Man, I am loving this more and more. "What's next? A battle with a Beowulf?" I say out loud.

*growl*

"I think I spoke too soon," I say in a high-pitched voice. I just now realise I'm 5 again. _'Oh shit.'_

Without looking behind me I run straight towards the Flaming Longsword. I hurriedly try to pull it out of the ground and fail. I just realise then, the longsword is longer than me.

Then I hear the sound of paws hitting against the ground. It gets closer and closer while I struggle with the longsword.

Then I get an idea. I hold onto the longsword and say, "Equip Flaming Longsword!"

And like that the sword turns into light and repositions itself within my hands as I turn around to block the coming attack.

Surprisingly, I managed to block against the claw of the beowulf as it came down onto the sword. I stared at the glowing red eyes behind its grimm mask. I managed to push it back after only a second longer of contact.

Hold on… This beowulf doesn't look quite right. It's still much bigger than me, but I don't think it's as big as it should be... or as strong for that matter. Let's take a little look with observe. _'Observe'_

 **Stray Beowulf Pup LV 3**

 **HP: 250/250**

 **Observe has levelled up!**

 **Able to see HP from enemies.**

' _Well at least it isn't anything larger,'_ I say in my head as I give the beowulf a glare.

I decide to take initiative and rush towards the beowulf. It reacts in kind and rushes towards me too. As we get within feet of each other it swipes its claws and I swing my sword.

The two strikes clash, but I get knocked back due to my sloppy form. As I stumble back it attacks me again.

 **-50 HP**

 **Status effect 'Bleeding' is applied**

 **Bleeding: Lose 1 HP per minute**

"AAAGH!" I scream out in pain as the claws cut through my chest leaving a streak of red. I lean on my sword for support.

*huff* *huff* *huff* *huff*

My breathing grew heavy as I slowly picked myself up and tried something crazy.

"Activate- Training Junkie," I managed to squeak out.

My vision turned red as my brown eyes looked crazed and stared at the beowulf.

*growl* As if it sensed the changed the beowulf pup growled at me.

I launched myself towards the grimm and slashed at it. I leave it no time to react as I slice its legs and leave a trail of fire as both legs fall off into a burst of flames.

 **Critical Hit! -220 Hp**

 **Successfully inflicted 'Burning' status**

 **Burning -1 HP per 6 seconds (-1HP/6s)**

The stumps where legs used to be are now on fire and hurting the grimm badly.

*ROAR*

It lets out a loud roar in pain. The pup tries to turn around to attack you, but it fails miserably in the process. I take the sword with my bloodshot eyes and swiftly bring it down on the head of the beowulf decapitating it.

My eyes return to normal as I start taking deep breaths again.

*Ping*

 **+100 Exp Level UP!**

 **Due to training you gain**

 **+10 STR +10 DEX +10 VIT +2 INT +2 WIS**

 **Swordsmanship LV 7 - Pain Resistance LV 3**

 **Tutorial: [Finished]**

 **Rewards: Skillbook [Mana Strike], +100 Exp, +10 STAT, +100 Lien**

 **NEW QUEST: Kill a pack of Beowulves**

 **Rewards: Skillbooks [Instant Dungeon Create] & [Instant Dungeon Escape] +1,000 Exp, +1,000 Lien**

 **Failure: Death**

 **[Mandatory Quest]**

 **Lien from Beowulf deposited into inventory.**

' _Oh shit,'_ I thought as I read the screen in front of me. The wounds on my body started to heal themselves. I felt a tingling on my neck as my head shot up and saw dozens of red eyes staring at me from the underbrush.

*Ping*

 **New Skill: Detect Bloodthirst LV 1**

"F*ck," I swear before slowly standing up and glaring back at those eyes. My legs are shaking and my breathing is heavy with my blood stained shirt clinging tightly to my sweaty body.

' _Well, I guess it's time for some fun. Training Junkie.'_

I grip onto my sword as my eyes turn red and I put on a malicious smile.

* * *

 **I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**

 **I'll try to write a new chapter whenever I've got a few hours off.**


	3. Rescued

**Thank you for all the support I've been receiving. I really appreciate it.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

In the middle of the dark forest there was a boy surrounded by smoking beowulf corpses. That was me. Again.

*huff* *huff*

I was laying on the ground, exhausted. Needless to say, I wasn't in good shape.

*growl*

I was too tired to move. I moved my head to look at my new tormentor. It was an ursa, oh joy.

It slowly walked up to me. The bright red eyes glowing menacingly. It came closer and closer. 7 feet… 6 feet… 5 feet… 4 feet… 3 feet… 2 feet. It stopped. The ursa looked straight at me, raised its paw and was swinging at me.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the life threatening blow as I tried to move my arms up to my face.

But the impact I was expecting never came. I opened up my eyes only to realise who had come to my rescue. That scythe and cape. The smell of alcohol. Who else could it be?

"Hey kid, you holding up alright?" Qrow asked me in a tired voice, telling me he wasn't in the best of shape either.

"Yeah, I just need to rest… " I said with very little strength in my voice, while watching him hold back the ursa.

"Good," he said.

Then I fainted.

* * *

*POV 3rd person, Xiao Long Residence*

"I'm telling you, Tai, this kid took down a pack of beowulves without a scratch on him!" Qrow shouted in exasperation.

"Oh and how am I supposed to believe you? There's no way some kid just showed up in the middle of a grimm infested forest _and_ took down a pack of beowulves without even a scratch on him," Taiyang countered the drunk Qrow's statement.

"But that's the thing. He had fresh blood on him, but not even a scratch to signify he had been hurt," Tai raised an eyebrow disbelievingly at Qrow. "Tai, when have I ever lied to you?" Qrow asked with a slight slur.

"You're drunk Qrow. Get some rest. I'll hear it from you and the kid in the morning," said Tai as he laid Qrow down on the couch. "And I thought I told you to stop drinking. It's not good for you."

"And I thought I told you to stop being such a mom," Qrow said bitterly.

"*sigh* Goodnight Qrow," Tai conceded while leaving the living room.

* * *

*Ping*

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of the alert.

"Five more minutes," I groaned as I sat up. My eyes snapped open at the look of the screen in front of me. "So it _wasn't_ a dream. Here I was starting to get disappointed," I announced with tired voice.

 **HP and MP 100% restored through rest.**

 **Congratulations on completing the Quest**

 **Rewards: Skillbooks [Instant Dungeon Create] & [Instant Dungeon Escape] +1,000 Exp, +1,000 Lien **

**LV UP x7**

 **Would you like to learn the skillbooks now?**

 **[Yes] [No]**

' _Yes'_

I could feel the information on how to open and escape an ID enter my mind.

' _Status'_

* * *

 **Status**

 **Name: ?**

 **Level: 9**

 **Exp: 600/1000**

 **HP: 300/300 (HPR: 21/minute)**

 **MP: 235/235 (HPR: 13/minute)**

 **AP: [LOCKED]**

 **STR:30**

 **DEX:31**

 **VIT:30**

 **INT:16**

 **WIS:16**

 **CHA:10**

 **LUK:10**

 **STAT:90**

 **Titles: The Gamer, Pack Hunter**

 **Backstory: A teen who was suddenly transported to another world with The Gamer ability. Now he must fight to survive**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind - LV MAX**

 **Gamer's Body - LV MAX**

 **Dating Sim - LV MAX**

 **Training Junkie - LV 5**

 **Observe - LV 10**

 **Swordsmanship - LV 17**

 **Pain Resistance - LV 8**

 **Mana Manipulation - LV 2**

 **Mana Strike - LV 9**

 **Create/Escape ID - LV 1**

* * *

I grin at my newfound skills. _'More skills to train!'_ Then I stopped and thought, _'This addiction thing is gonna be a pain.'_

I look at my status and grin for a different reason. _'Oh man. Charisma is the best stat.'_

I then proceed to dump all 90 STAT points into CHA. I mean come on! Which villain that I should care about, besides Adam, ISN'T a woman?! They're hot too!

 **Congratulations! By raising your natural CHA beyond 50 you have gained a new skill.**

 **Prince Charming - Passive LV 1:**

 **Increases attractiveness towards opposite sex by 50%. Makes negotiations to be 50% more likely to succeed. Makes speeches 50% more inspirational.**

 **Levels up the more you interact with people in any of these ways.**

 **Congratulations! By raising your natural CHA beyond 100 you have gained a new skill.**

 **Convincing - Active/Passive LV 1:**

 **Passive- Makes all lies 50% more believable.**

 **Active- Convince - Once per day you may convince someone to accept a request or demand if their WIS is less than your CHA. Levels up the more you lie and use Convince. Every 5 levels Convince can be used once more per day.**

Muahahahaha. I can save the world if my CHA is high enough! Watch out Salem and Cinder, Prince Charming is here!

… That doesn't really sound intimidating, does it? Oh well.

It was at this time I heard a knocking at the door.

"Hey, kid, you awake?" asked Qrow from behind the door.

"Yeah, I'm awake. What's up?" I respond to him.

"Meet me in the living room once you get dressed. There's some clothes in the dresser next to the bed," Qrow said to me.

"Kay see you in a minute," I tell him.

I got off of the bed and walked towards the right side of the room where the dresser was. I looked at what clothes were available and decided my outfit at once. I picked up a white t-shirt and red shorts. Simple, but good enough for a child.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I realised something. My status affects my looks as well. I have really dark brown hair and brown eyes, a birthmark on the right side of my forehead, and a light tan working for me in harmony.

Getting a good look I can see I'm already getting some good pecks and my abs are doing work. My arms have a lot of visible muscle to which I flex and pose for a bit. After I get a skill called Pose I stop in awe at the sheer ridiculousness of my power.

I also feel myself being more… something. I don't know how to describe it, but charisma is working wonders for me.

I finally decide it's time to go talk to Qrow and Tai. However, as I reach for the door handle I realise something. I _stink_.

Taking a second before I go out I turn on Junkie Mode and start manipulating my mana around me. _'Almost, almost… there!'_

 **Congratulations to user for creating spell: Aroma**

 **Aroma - Active LV 1 - Cost 10 MP: A spell created with the sole purpose of eliminating, neutralizing, and masking scent.**

I raise my armpit and sniff. _'Just like roses,'_ I say to myself.

I open the door this time and look around for the living room.

On my way there I spot the kitchen and see a grown up version of Ruby cooking breakfast. _'What the? Why is she- Oh wait it's Summer!'_

That means I can still save her. With my future plans in mind I head over to the living room where I can see Tai and Qrow sitting on the couch.

"Hey, what's going on guys?" I said as I entered the room.

"Ah, kid, we have a few questions for you," Tai Yang announced as I sat on the couch.

"Like how the heck did you take on a pack of beowulf without your aura unlocked, and get out without a scratch on you?" Qrow questioned me with narrowed eyes.

"Or, for starters, your name, kid," Tai chimed in.

"Well, my name is Cobalt Storm Arsen. Thank you very much for asking me blondie," I sarcastically answered. "Now that I have a name, could you give me yours?"

"My name's Qrow, and he's Tai Yang. Over there in the kitchen's Summer," Qrow answered. "Now could you kindly tell us how you killed those grimm?" Qrow insisted.

"Alright. Where's my sword?" I ask. "I think it would be better to show you how," I continued.

Qrow raised an eyebrow at this. "Alright kid, you've got my full attention," Qrow expressed as he reached behind the couch and tossed the longsword to me. "Now show us what you can do."

"With pleasure," I curtly answer back.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this one. I feel like I'm rushing it a bit, but I'm not sure how to make it longer. More details? Any Ideas would be much appreciated.**


	4. Yang's 'Friendship'

**Yang's Friendship**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

There I stand in the backyard of the Xiao Long residence.

In front of me is a burning tree stump.

Behind me are two grown men whose jaws are hitting the floor.

After a few moments Qrow was the first to return to reality.

"Huh… so that's how…" Qrow murmured.

* * *

*Two minutes earlier*

"Stand back a bit," I tell Qrow and Taiyang.

"What?" Tai questioned. "Why?" he said tilting his head in confusion.

Qrow ignored him. He grabbed Taiyang and pulled him back about 10 feet, before I give him a thumbs up.

I take my sword out of its sheath and hold it with both hands.

I get into my stance and look calmly at a random tree. I quickly move in and strike diagonally with my sword.

One second… two seconds… and finally on the third second flames burst from the tree as it snaps in half. The top half turning to ashes within seconds.

Without paying it any mind I just sheath my sword as if it was completely natural for a 5 year old to be able to do that.

* * *

*Present*

"Although I would love to take credit for that," I began, "The sword did most of the work."

"Wait. Do you mean that your sword can burn things?" Taiyang asked.

"Yes. This sword was a one of a kind. It is incredibly sharp and made by a man whose semblance was able to 'enchant' weapons," I explained with a straight face.

 **Congratulations Skill Created: Improvisation**

"Wait, so you're telling us this thing has no dust in it?" Qrow asked suspiciously.

"Correct, this sword is somewhat of an… what's the word?" I asked to myself. "Heirloom! That's it! However, due to its power few predecessors were able to wield it. It was only reserved for emergencies that could threaten the entire clan. I was the only one left alive who could wield it after an… 'incident' last year," I sigh while putting on a sad face.

"This time around we were attacked by a rather large hoard of grimm. They were attracted by the negativity surrounding recent actions taken by my uncle," I say with a look of anger and hate. "I don't exactly want to talk about it."

"However, I am the only survivor as far as I know," I say as I clench my fist and look at the ground. "Why… why did he do it!?" I suddenly exclaimed. "Mother… Father… " At this point I break into tears.

Tai looked at Qrow and they nodded.

"Look, kid, you can stay here with us," Tai assured me. "We won't ask you to do anything you don't like, but I hope you'll be able to move on with a little help."

Wiping away my tears I say "Thanks. I just need a little time… "

They respect my decision and back off.

After five minutes of thinking, I get up. _'Geeze. I almost started rambling on there. Good thing I managed to play it off…'_

As I head back to the house I can smell cookies. I hear the humming of Summer in the kitchen.

"Cookies are done!" Summer cheerfully announces from the kitchen.

I hear a loud *thump* from the next room over. A few seconds later I see a girl wearing red and black clothing running past me while saying, "Cookies! Yay!"

… That was Ruby right?

"Ruby! Wait for me!" a young girl with blonde hair said while she ran past me.

Yang too…

Well I guess it's time to acquaint myself.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen to a scene of Ruby and Summer scarfing down a mountain of freshly baked cookies.

Yang is… having troubles to say the least. She is constantly blocked by the two as she attempts to sneak a cookie out.

' _Maybe I should help her. But that would make Summer and Ruby dislike me… Oh I know what to do!'_

And so I try to help.

"*gasp* Is that the COOKIE MONSTER!?" I shouted to distract them.

""Where?!"" Ruby and Summer yell out while trying to look for him and shield their cookies.

This left their attention split as I attempt to sneak some cookies while I pointed out the window and said "He's out there! Behind the third tree from the left!"

*swipe*

 **Congratulations to Cobalt for creating Skills: Stealth, and Sleight of Hand**

I promptly put the two cookies I grasped into my inventory.

"I don't see anything," Summer said after a second of observation.

"Oh, my bad, it must've been a mistake. I do that a lot," I deceived while walking closer to the window as if to get a better sight.

They look at each other and shrug. Then they continue devouring the cookies.

* * *

*POV Yang*

"*sigh*" I dejectedly sit down after not being able to swipe a single cookie from Ruby and mom.

"Hey! Are you alright?" a boy asks me as he walks over.

"It's none of your business," I rudely reply to the boy in front of me. "Who are you anyway? Dad doesn't let me play with boys."

"Me?" he asks, pointing to himself, as I nod to him. "I'm Cobalt! Nice to meet ya!" he loudly exclaims while putting out a hand to shake.

I look at him strangely before taking his hand into my own and saying, "Well I'm Yang. I'm not in the mood to play with _boys_ though."

"Okay," he says while sitting down next to me.

"... Did you want a cookie?" Cobalt asks after a moment.

"Why should I tell _you_ ," I argued to him. "I don't know you." _'He's just another annoying boy who'll make fun of me.'_

"Because I want to help you. Well... if I can anyways," he says while looking at me in the eyes.

 _'I don't think he's lying, but... oh what the heck. Can't be suspicious of everyone right?'_

"Yeah, but they ate it all so fast, I didn't even manage to get a single one!" I cried out in frustration.

"Well… do you want mine?" he asks as he takes out two cookies.

"Wow!" I say with wide eyes as I take a look at him. "How did you manage to get these?"

"Oh, I have my ways," he says mysteriously.

He seems… different from other boys I've seen.

I take a cookie from his hands and say, "Thanks!" with a big smile on my face.

He takes the other cookie and puts it in my hand as says, with the biggest, brightest smile I have ever seen, "They're both for you!"

I look at him in surprise and say, "For me?"

"Yep, someone as pretty as you deserves it!" he declared with the smile still on his face.

"P-pretty?" I say with a bit of a blush.

"Yep!" Cobalt says. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen!"

"Y-y-you're not bad either," I stutter while looking down.

' _He's nice… A bit strange, but nice. I wonder... would he be my friend?'_

I look over at him. I look into his eyes. They seem so deep and dark. It's like he's all alone. I want to help him.

"Hey, Cobalt," I say, getting his attention while still looking down. "W-would you like to be my friend?"

"Of course! You'll be my best friend!" he says with a cheerful tone.

"Really?" I ask shyly.

"Really!" Cobalt confirms with a nod.

"Hehe… " I grin to myself. "Thanks. I haven't had a lot of friends like you."

"Well I'm sure that'll change real soon," Cobalt says to me.

"Yeah... thanks Cobalt," I get up from the couch and hug him.

* * *

*POV Cobalt*

 **Prince Charming Level Up Level Up**

 _'That helped more than I thought it would.'_

 **Affection meter for Yang unlocked**

 **Level 1: Interested**

Oh! And there's my other skill as well!

I almost forgot about you!

Ha! Too easy.

Well Yang _is_ _simple_.

She was sad after not getting a cookie, so that was the perfect time to console her.

At this stage she hasn't grown much confidence in her looks so complimenting her helped as well.

Her tomboyish nature right now will make her express rage and such freely while she'll be more hesitant to show other emotions like sadness and fear.

... She may be the easiest to manipulate.

*sigh*

Why am I trying to manipulate her already?

Am I that big of scum?

I mean come on! She's only 5 years old!

... I'm not helping my case am I?

Whatever, maybe I shouldn't plot and be sinister.

... Nah, it's too useful not too.

I've chosen my path and have to step on it.

Now to do it more and more.

God. _I am the worst._

* * *

 **Here ya go!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Till next time. "A Ruby's Shine!"**


	5. A Ruby's Shine

" **A Ruby's Shine!"**

 **Let's get into this**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

*1 week after coming to Tai's house, evening*

I'm sitting on the couch and looking at the tv. I'm just flipping through the channels and looking for something good.

I'm quite bored. I have very little to actually do for entertainment here. I used to just watch YouTube or read books at home in my past life.

They obviously don't have YouTube and all of the fictional books they had were fairy tales. They just didn't have anything that could interest me.

So, putting the rest of that knowledge into the back of my head, I continued looking for something to watch.

Eventually, I stumble upon an older movie that looks suspiciously like Jurassic Park, but with grimm instead of dinosaurs. So I just watch that.

I'm quite lazy in actuality. I've kept procrastinating about training for a while now.

I've even been using 'Gamer's Mind' in order to negate 'Training Junkie.'

But, hey! It's not like I've done _absolutely nothing_. Even I'm not that lazy.

I've gained a skill called 'Meditation' by accident when I was trying to drift between consciousness and unconsciousness in order to stay asleep.

Anyways, it let me level up 'Training Junkie' to level 12 and 'Mana Manipulation' to level 15. Quite effective for something I, quite literally, made in my sleep.

I also decided to read some books about Remnant. That got my Intelligence and Wisdom up to 25 each while it levelled 'Training Junkie' to level 13.

Besides that, I used 'Observe' on just about everyone and everything I could, levelling 'Observe' to 27.

' _Just a few more days,'_ I think to myself.

"Hey!" a cheerful voice comes from up behind me. "Whatcha watchin?" she asks.

"Hello, Yang," I respond to the energetic child. "I think it's called 'Terrors of the Grimm,' by John Lincoln."

"Oh! I really like that movie! Mind if I watch with you?" Yang asks while sitting down, before I could answer her.

"Not at all," I sarcastically say while rolling my eyes.

"Aww, don't be like that," she says.

"Fine," I answer back while rolling my eyes.

She just pouts at my response and turns her attention towards the television.

After I few minutes I hear small footsteps coming towards us. Ruby walks in and looks at me and Yang.

She looks at me with a confused look. Then she looks at Yang and starts to frown. Of course, Yang doesn't notice this.

During this week Yang has been spending a little too much time with me and I think Ruby is upset at that...

"Hey, Ruby," I call out to her. "Wanna watch it with us?"

She looks a little surprised at first, then brightly smiles.

"Sure!" she says excitedly.

She comes running up to the couch. She has difficulties getting up due to her height, but I help her up.

"Thanks, Cobawt," she said with a little smile.

She moves over to Yang and snuggles up with her while watching the movie.

I look at them and enjoy the cuteness for what it is. After all 'cute' is my only weakness.

They continue watching the movie, until Ruby notices I'm kinda left out. She looks at me and frowns. Then she looks at Yang and her frown deepens.

"Hey, Cobawt!" she calls out to me. I turn my head and see her patting the space next to her. She looks at me with those silver eyes expectantly.

I chuckle a bit. _'This is why I like her… She is too cute for her own good,'_ I think as I scoot closer.

When I'm close enough she hooks one of her arms around my arm and the other around Yang's.

Such a close and innocent connection with these two. It probably won't last for long. But maybe...

' _This… this is nice. I want more innocent and fun memories like this. More with these two by my side.'_

As I think that we slowly drift off into an innocent slumber, ignoring the sounds of the movie.

* * *

*snap*

I am awoken by the sound of a camera.

I slowly rouse from my slumber and see Qrow standing in front of me. He has his scroll in his hand and is muttering something about 'blackmail.' I realize I slept with my mouth open and quickly wipe away the drool on my face.

As I regain my clarity I give him a deadpan look and say, "Really?"

"What? I'm not gonna get a chance to get any dirt on you like this everyday now am I?"

I roll my eyes at him.

"Whatever," I say slightly annoyed.

"Don't be like that kid. I'm sure you'll have plenty of chances, in the future, to blackmail someone," Qrow said with a smug smile.

"Oh, I don't need to wait until then," I say with a smug tone.

"Oh yeah?" he says with a hint of challenge in his voice. "What d'you got?"

I grin evilly as I take out a photo from my back pocket. I place it on the table face down.

His eyes narrow and sweat starts dripping from his brow when he sees it.

I turn it around to reveal a picture of Qrow taking something from a big glass jar labelled 'Cookies.'

"How… h-how do you have this?" he asks as his voice turns grave and color is drained from his face. If Summer saw this.

"I have my ways."

Qrow just narrows his eyes and glares intensely at me.

"Alright, kid, you've had your fun. Now hand it over!" he growled at me.

"Nope," I said while putting my hand behind my back and placing it in my inventory.

He lunges at me to get it. He comes behind me quite quickly. I let myself get caught as he reaches for my hands.

He is more than a little surprised when he found nothing on my person.

"Alright, then... ...Negotiations," he says while calming down. "What'd you want to keep your silence."

"Simple..." I say leading him on, "I want training."

"What?" he asks, surprised at my answer. "Why does a kid like you want training?"

"I'm not strong enough," I sadly state to answer his curiosity. "I need to get stronger. Especially if I'm going to rebuild my clan. It is my responsibility as the heir after all."

"Don't get too hung up over that stuff, kid. It's... not worth it to abandon your childhood," he says sadly. No doubt remembering Raven. "You deserve a childhood. Everyone does. I just don't want you to do something you might regret."

"You're right," I say with confidence, which confuses him. "But so am I. I have to get stronger not only to rebuild my clan, but to protect the ones I care about too. So, Qrow… please," I plead in a desperate tone. "Please train me."

I look into his eyes with a look of determination.

"... *sigh* ... Alright, kid, you've got me," after a moment of hesitation, he concedes. "But you'll need to convince the others, at least."

I look up to him and smile. "No problem."

Tai will be easy. Just need to plead to him in a similar manner. As for Summer… I'll just have to 'Convince' her.

' _Well… I guess it's about time to get off my lazy ass and start working out.'_

I walk up to the window and look outside at the sunrise. There is no way I'm gonna let this be it. The future will change. It _must_ change.

"Something bothering you, kid?" Qrow asks with concern. "You not sure if you can handle it?" he guesses.

I shake my head at his question. "I'm confident in my ability. That's no doubt. It's just that… I want peaceful times like this to stay. However, that's not possible. Not yet. So I will get as powerful as possible, as quick as possible."

I sigh. "I had more fun in this week with you guys than I have my entire life," which was true, " _and_ I want to protect it. Nothing will stop me. I swear of that."

Qrow looks at me and says, while taking out his flask, "Sometimes I wonder if you're really just a kid."

I laugh at that.

"I wonder that too Qrow. I wonder too."

I pause for a few moments before turning around and saying, "Well let's find Tai and Summer. The day has only just begun, after all."

Qrow smirks at me. He puts away his flask before saying "Cobalt, you're gonna do great things in your life."

I turn around, surprised that he called me by my name. I smile at him. Then I laugh and arrogantly say, "Yeah, I know."

Feels good to be told that by one of the most bad ass hunters of today.

I pause and look at Ruby and Yang, who are still asleep.

' _Something's different about me. I feel as if my objective has changed. I genuinely want to protect them now. I did before, but now it's more... personal. Oh well… I think this is a good thing.'_

Now… where are those two?

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Till next time, "Training"**


	6. Training

**Training**

 **Thanks for all of the support everyone. I really appreciate it.**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

In front of me is Tai with a troubled look on his face. Beside him is Summer with a sour expression. I just asked them to train me and explained my reasoning why.

"Well… alright. I can't argue with a reason like that," Tai looks at my determined eyes and agreed. "However… are you sure you can handle it? I won't be going easy on you."

I take a second to look over him. He is still too strong to fully observe, however I do have some information.

 **Name: Tai Yang Xiao Long**

 **LV: ?**

 **Title: Sun Dragon**

 **HP:3,240**

 **MP: [LOCKED]**

 **AP:7,880**

 **STR: ?**

 **DEX: 60**

 **VIT: ?**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 54**

 **CHA: 40**

 **LUK: 20**

 **STAT: [ERROR]**

"I don't expect you to," I answer him. "In fact, it would be much obliged if you didn't hold back."

"Hold on a second!" Summer yells. "Taiyang, he is a kid. A kid Tai! Cobalt shouldn't be spending his childhood training like this! He should be enjoying it and lazing around all day!"

' _Observe,'_ I think.

 **Name: Summer Rose**

 **Title: Silver-Cursed Rose**

 **HP: 4,500**

 **MP: ?**

 **AP: 5,500**

 **STR: ?**

 **DEX: ?  
VIT: 50**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **CHA: 65**

 **LUK: 5**

 **STAT: [ERROR]**

"I know Summer," Tai says with a solemn voice. "But, if everything were perfect we wouldn't have to desperately defend our own lives every day. Needless to say the lives of others. Besides… he's been through a lot and is mature enough to make his own decisions. Heck, he's more mature than half of the huntsmen I know!"

"But still…" Summer weakly argued. She doesn't want to do this to me. She doesn't want to ruin my childhood or hurt me.

It feels nice to have someone care so deeply for me despite only knowing me for one week.

I look at her. I wonder if I should use it on her. Can I really force her like that? … However, I can't let myself grow weak and unable to save her. I _have_ to do this.

I stare deeply into her silver eyes. _'Convince,'_ I think.

"Summer… please… I want to do this…" I give her a look of extreme pain and plead with as much effort as possible.

"Well… alright… fine..." she finally concedes.

"Thank you," I say to her. "It feels nice to know you care about me so deeply despite only having known me for a week. But, I have to do this. For allowing me to do so and taking time out of your lives to help me, I am deeply indebted to you all." I bow to them to express my gratitude.

"No need for that, Cobalt," Summer says sweetly. "As long as you're here, you are now, officially, a part of our family."

She looks down at me with a soft smile and her silver eyes. I look up at her and say with a smile and tears in my eyes, "Thank you, I very much appreciate it. I think… I'll enjoy being a part of this family."

"Okay, kid, we'll start tomorrow," Qrow comes from the kitchen and says. "We have things to do today."

Both Tai and Summer nod to confirm his words.

"Alright then," I say with a smirk. "I'll enjoy my last day as a free man."

Summer looks confused, but both Tai and Qrow chuckle at my joke.

 **Convincing Level Up! Level Up!**

 **Prince Charming Level Up! Level Up!**

* * *

I close the door behind me as I walk into the guest room.

' _Well… I guess it's some time to make progress.'_

' _Status'_

* * *

 **Status**

 **Name: Cobalt Storm Arsen**

 **Level: 9**

 **Exp: 600/1000**

 **HP: 300/300 (HPR: 21/minute)**

 **MP: 550/550 (HPR: 31/minute)**

 **AP: [LOCKED]**

 **STR:30**

 **DEX:31**

 **VIT:30**

 **INT:25**

 **WIS:25**

 **CHA:100**

 **LUK:10**

 **STAT:00**

 **Titles: The Gamer, Pack Hunter**

 **Backstory: A teen who was suddenly transported to another world with The Gamer ability. Now he must fight to survive**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind - LV MAX**

 **Gamer's Body - LV MAX**

 **Dating Sim - LV MAX**

 **Training Junkie - LV 13**

 **Observe - LV 27**

 **Swordsmanship - LV 17**

 **Pain Resistance - LV 8**

 **Meditation - LV 10**

 **Mana Manipulation - LV 15**

 **Mana Strike - LV 9**

 **Create/Escape ID - LV 1**

 **Prince Charming - LV 5**

 **Convincing - LV 5**

 **Aroma - LV 4**

 **Improvisation - LV 2**

 **Stealth - LV 5**

 **Sleight of Hand - LV 4**

* * *

I wonder what my status will be like when I'm done with all this training.

I slowly open the door of my room and walk out into the living room.

Yang and Ruby seem to have just woken up. They're yawning and starting to flutter open their eyes.

 **Relationships:**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Current Status: Interested - Next Level: Small Crush or Small Hero Worship**

 **Ruby Rose: Current Status: Friendly - Next Level: Small Crush or Small Hero Worship**

I look at my relationships with them and feel content.

' _This will do for now,'_ I think in my head.

I take a look at them once again before heading back to my room.

' _Well… Time to start, I guess…'_

And like that my training began.

* * *

*Tomorrow Morning*

"Okay, kid, first off, what do you wanna learn?" Qrow said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh Qrow… Oh poor, poor, pitiable Qrow," I said aloud, much to his confusion. "You _never_ ask a madman or genius what they want to learn. I just so happen to be both."

Qrow sweat-dropped at that. "Okay, kid, just tell me already."

"As you wish," I say patronizingly. "Get a list 'cause I want to learn *deep breath* stealth, swordsmanship, firearms, smithing, hand to hand combat, survival techniques, rich people etiquette, history, advance mathematics, aura conditioning, body conditioning, grimmology, language arts, poetry, singing, dancing, cooking, meditation, how to detect blood-thirst, everything about dust and dust infusion, robotics, and whatever else you may find necessary. Huh, that wasn't as hard to say in one breath as I thought it would be."

Qrow just stared blankly at me for a second before sighing. "You know, you ask a lot of us."

"Yes, yes I do. But since I'm family, I assume there will be no problems. Right?" I asked him with a smug grin.

"Okay, kid. We can help you out with a few of those. However, we're gonna need to call in a few favors in order to get a few of those, so you might need to wait a bit for them."

"No problem. I expected as much. I want to be prepared for everything that comes," I said with glee. "Oh, and trust me when I say, I can master most of these within two years or less."

"Ha!" Qrow laughed out loud. "I'd like to see you try, kid."

"However, there won't be enough time in the day to finish all of these, so I recommend putting classes together. Like poetry, language arts, body conditioning. Or maybe-"

"Alright, kid!" Qrow interrupted. "I get it. I get it. Just… don't overdo it, alright?"

"Qrow, I know my limits. My limits just so happen to be _very_ abnormal."

"*sigh* I would've outright rejected any other kid, but, then again, you aren't any other kid, are you?" he said exasperatedly.

"No, Qrow. I am not 'any other kid.' I'm _just_ Cobalt."

"I'm starting to think you've been leading us on more than we think," Qrow muttered.

I merely smirk in response.

"I'm gonna get Tai and Summer. Oum knows I'll need the help."

"I'll be waiting," I yawned in boredom.

"Oh, wait!" I yell at him before he leaves.

"Hm?" He turns his head and looks at me quizzically. "What is it?"

"... Can you unlock my aura?" I ask with a wry smile.

* * *

*3rd Person Semi-Montage Skillet - Feel Invincible*

Cobalt and Tai stare at each other. They glare at one another and wait for the other to make the first move. An eternity seems to pass before Cobalt runs straight for the blonde man.

He starts by swinging with his right fist as he plants his left foot on the ground in front of him. Tai redirects the fist and grabs the arm Cobalt swung with before swinging him around and hitting a nearby tree.

Cobalt groans in pain. Then he gets up and shakes his head. He looks at Tai and grins. He gets into his stance again. He keeps himself low to the ground and looks at Tai with a fierce gaze.

This time Tai moves in and inches closer and closer to Cobalt. He kicks at Cobalt, who tries to block with his arms, but just gets thrown to the side by the kick.

Cobalt gets on his hands and knees. He looks up at Tai to see him calm and serene. Blood rushes to his eyes before he gets up and lunges at Tai with a raised fist while letting out a feral roar...

* * *

Qrow advances on Cobalt and attacks him head on. Their swords clash and a spark erupts from their blades. They get stuck in a deadlock.

Qrow slowly starts to pressure Cobalt and takes the initiative to push his swords away, destroying his stance. This leaves him vulnerable and Qrow takes that opportunity to slash his sword at Cobalt multiple times.

Cobalt stumbles and backs up as Qrow hits him. Cobalt looks at Qrow. Then he started guarding with his two sword and tries to counter attack through his defence by deflecting his sword.

His obvious and amateurish attempts end up getting read through though and Qrow sweeps the blunt end of his sword against the boy's stomach and Cobalt rolls on the ground.

Cobalt quickly rushes to his feet. He starts to feel excitement in his heart as he stares at Qrow. He let out a large toothy grin and his eyes turn bloodshot with his swords hanging at his sides. Then he raises both swords and roars at Qrow...

* * *

Cobalt gets on the ground in the backyard. He gets on his feet and hands and starts to do push-ups.. He gets going pretty easily and fast at first. Time passes as he does his push ups. 50… 75… 100… 125... However, once he does his 150th push-up he starts to struggle and falter. He looks down, his vision is blurring. Then, with one last struggle he activates Junkie Mode.

His eyes red he starts to push with renewed energy and adrenaline coursing through his veins. He goes like crazy and puts all the energy he could muster into each push. This goes on until he collapses...

* * *

His back on the ground Cobalt raises his torso. Then he lowers it once more. He does sit ups and struggles until the 100th. He stops to breath and his eyes turn red. He struggles and clenches his jaw as he closes his eyes and starts to push himself with renewed energy. He goes until he reaches his 200th sit up, where he falters and stops.

* * *

In his room Cobalt looks at the night sky and gazes at the shattered moon. He starts to rotate mana around him. Then he focuses the mana on his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. Doing so he created a skill called enhanced senses. It allows me to see, hear, and taste things differently. Using his enhanced senses, he can also react to things faster.

Using this skill as the basis he tries to enhance his own muscles this way. It works, but it's a skill that depends more on his INT and WIS rather than his base points in STR,DEX, and VIT.

Either way he will continue to create new skills to enhance himself and protect others.

* * *

Another morning as he gets down on the ground and starts doing one-handed push-ups. In his other hands is a book about grimmology that he reads while doing push-ups.

He easily reaches 100 push-ups on each arm without breaking a sweat. He continues until he's covered in sweat from the exertion. Then he slowly gets up and closes the book. He turns around and walks into the house as he hears a call for breakfast from Summer.

Cobalt walks up to Tai Yang in the backyard. He looks at Cobalt before getting in a stance low to the ground. Cobalt gets into a similar stance before he raises his hand and motions for Tai to come to him.

Like that, the battle starts and Tai rushes towards Cobalt. He stops right in front of the boy and kicks at him with his left leg. However, Cobalt has not been slacking off. As proof, he uses the momentum of the leg against Tai as he redirects it and tries to trip Tai by sweeping his other leg.

Noticing the attack Tai jumps off his right leg and yanks his other leg out of Cobalt's grasp.

Noticing the seemingly impossible growth, Tai starts to take this spar seriously. At a speed incomparable to his other attack he comes at Cobalt again.

Cobalt, once more, uses the movements of Tai to put himself into a favorable position. As Tai punches out with his right arm he takes his arm and pulls on it.

Tai sees through it this time though and pulls his punch back and sends his left fist out. However, Cobalt takes this time to counterattack and push through Tai's defense. He avoids the punch and feints for a punch to the torso before uppercutting Tai Yang.

Taiyang takes the punch and stumbles back a few steps before regaining his stance and readying for the next attack.

Cobalt readies himself and activates Training Junkie Mode...

* * *

Cobalt sits upside down on a tree branch. He heaves his torso up and down over and over again. He reads a small book on history and geology while he does the sit ups.

He continues to do sit ups for the next hour doing 25 sit ups each minute. That much make him work up a sweat and start to get tired.

He suddenly lets go of the tree with his legs and falls down. He quickly does a flip in mid air and lands on his feet.

Then he proceeds to run from then, until the sun sets.

* * *

The next day he fights against Qrow. Cobalt grabs two high quality Iron long swords and focuses on dual wielding.

Cobalt immediately uses his Junkie Mode and leaps in to take initiative. He starts to wildly slash at Qrow to keep his attacks unpredictable.

Qrow defends against the heavy attacks, but eventually decides to fight against him and counters with a heavy swing across his chest.

Cobalt backs up and avoids it before re engaging Qrow and swinging with more precision and power than before.

Qrow decides it's time to finally get serious and pushes his attacks back. He starts swinging in order to attack Cobalt and gain ground on him.

He doesn't give in easily though, as he matches him blow for blow. He starts pushing harder and harder, as Cobalt does as well.

After a while of trading blows, he backs up and gets some distance. He starts turning his sword into his scythe.

Cobalt notices and starts using mana to reinforce his senses and muscles.

Qrow narrows his eyes showing that he sensed the change. He takes his scythe and glares at him. Cobalt glares back.

They both start running at each other. When they're only a few feet away from each other they jump up and slash at each other at the same time.

They both landed on our feet. However, after a few second Qrow falls down onto his knees.

"You're… *cough*...*cough* … You're not human kid…" Qrow mutters to himself.

"Of course I am. What else would I be? Faunus? Grimm?" Cobalt asks with clear amusement in his voice as he walks over and offers a hand to Qrow.

"You know what I mean…" Qrow grumbles as he gets up on his own, ignoring my hand.

* * *

Cobalt is currently in his room, surrounded by books. Each of them are labelled in advanced studies. There are books of dust infusion and forging to books of trigonometry and other advanced sciences.

Cobalt is currently going through each book and solving all of the questions he can within the night. Each book he solves gets him more points in INT and WIS. As he was finally able to get some training in these stats he wanted to train them to their fullest.

This night was very long for Cobalt.

* * *

Today Cobalt was taking one of his last lessons from Taiyang today. He would make sure it was a satisfying duel for them both.

Taiyang came up and said, "Alright Cobalt, we've been training for the past two and a half months now. I know you well enough to say this will be your last lesson from me. I want you to fight me at full power now. Don't. Hold. Anything. Back."

That's all he says before he gets into his stance. Cobalt nods at his request and gets into his stance himself.

He closes his eyes and reinforces himself with mana and starts pumping aura through his fists. This is a technique he didn't even use against Qrow.

The combination of the two forces would be too much for most huntsmen to endure. However… as an honest request, he will pay it in full.

Cobalt opens his eyes and looks at Tai. Tai nods his head at Cobalt.

The battle begins.

Cobalt's on him in an instant. His eyes widen in surprise before he attempts to block Cobalt's incoming fist. Cobalt merely pushed his arm away and kicked him in the torso, sending him flying back a dozen feet before he lands again and attempts to recover.

Cobalt doesn't give him time to rest though. He's on him again. He sweeps his feet out from under him and grab his legs while he's still in the air. Cobalt starts to swing Tai around him.

He lets him go and sends him crashing into the trees. He falls onto his knees, but again, Cobalt doesn't give him any chance to recover. Cobalt kick him down onto his back and put his foot on his throat.

"I win," Cobalt stated simply.

Then he went back with a sweaty and bruised Taiyang.

* * *

There were some other things he learned as well though.

During the training Summer had taught Cobalt how to cook. Due to some experience from his past life he adapted to cooking pretty easily. He could recreate almost any dish with near perfection. He asked Summer if she was going to further his cooking abilities any more.

Due to his request, Summer started making Cobalt create his own dishes based on the different spices' properties and what flavors would mix well.

It took quite the amount of experimentation and lead to a lot of failures… but he succeeded. This allowed his cooking to reach a whole new level of flavor, and they swear, his cooking seemed to touch their souls.

Little did they know it actually revitalized them and their aura. Of course they couldn't have known his chicken noodle soup could bring a person back from the edge of death, so long as their hearts weren't stopped and cure almost all ailments and illnesses.

The food he cooked for himself even had the property of increasing the effectiveness of his training by 50%. Of course, at this point 'Training Junkie' had already leveled to the point training already increased 200% as much making his skills grow stupidly fast. And his cookies are just as good as Summer's.

* * *

In the middle of the night Cobalt was in his room. It looks as if he decide to test something of his. He looks around then he activates his 'Create ID.' The space around him fluctuates as the ID is created.

He runs out of the house and looks to see a hoard of grimm in the forest surrounding the house.

 **Beowulf LV: 10**

 **HP:500**

 **STR:25**

 **DEX:25**

 **VIT:25**

 **INT:1**

 **WIS:1**

 **CHA:1**

 **LUK:1**

 **Title: One Among Many**

A beowulf comes running towards Cobalt while slashing its claw at him, however before it could even react it had been cut in half. The rest of the beowulves, seemingly undisturbed, came rushing at Cobalt.

They come one at a time. Each beowulf gets slaughtered before Cobalt's sword. He easily disposes of them one at a time. He starts to get bored of their lame games and rushes towards a large mass of grimm. Then they start to fight him in packs at a time. Each pack is slaughtered, unable to keep up with Cobalt's pure strength and skill.

 **Level UP!**

 **Congratulations! You have reached a milestone!**

 **Requirements for level up have increased to 1000 x level**

 **For this milestone you have been given: Semblance, Loot Drops, Boss Battles**

He looks up from the blue screen to see a large growling beowulf with large spines coming out from its back standing in front of him.

 **Requirements met, Mini Boss Unlocked: Alpha Beowulf LV: 25**

 **HP: 2,500**

 **STR:60  
DEX:65  
VIT:45  
INT:10  
WIS:10  
CHA:10  
LUK:10  
**

This may possibly be the strongest enemy Cobalt has needed to kill yet. He looks the grimm up and down. Then he starts releasing his own bloodthirst to stack upon the monster's own.

The alpha felt a little pressured by the human child before it. However, it assumed it was some sort miscalculation or a part of its imagination and roared to signal the beginning of the battle.

Cobalt launched at the alpha and swung at its legs. However, the alpha isn't so easily done in. It swept its arms across the ground to prevent Cobalt from closing in.

Noticing the attack Cobalt continued the assault by jumping on one of the incoming arms and running up the side of the alpha while slicing its arm and going up to its head.

 **Critical! -500 HP**

 **Inflicted Severe Burn -10HP/Sec**

*ROAR* The alpha yelled out in pain. It let loose a little and attempted to shake Cobalt off. Cobalt responded with a slash to the white spines jutting out of its back before jumping off it to get some space.

 **-250 HP**

He proceeded to slash at the exposed back of the alpha, causing it to roar out in pain once more.

 **-250 HP**

The alpha stopped slacking off as it realised how much of a threat the boy was. It spun around and faced him. This time it ran after the boy first. Cobalt stayed still at the same spot as the alpha came barreling towards him.

It lunged for Cobalt and tried to get on top of him only for it to realise the boy was no longer standing there. Cobalt stood to the side and took his sword in hand to strike it again.

 **-250 HP**

Cobalt then backed up and got off of the alpha. The alpha took this as a good opportunity to go on the defensive and wait to counter-attack.

Cobalt stood a distance away and began to concentrate mana into his blade. Then he began to concentrate his aura into it as well. He took a few seconds then shot at the beowulf with incredible speed and as it was trying to dodge Cobalt appeared in front of its mask of white bone.

Cobalt swung the sword down and the grimm stopped moving. He landed on the ground and slowly walked away. Behind him the grimm collapses as it splits in two from the center of the torso.

 **Congratulations on creating a new skill!**

 **Name it! _**

My answer to the screen is to type 'Power Slash'. I think it's a lame name, but I find it fitting as this skill will only be the beginning of a new path.

' **Power Slash' Added to your skills.**

 **Congratulations on defeating the Mini Boss!**

 **Rewards: 10,000 Lien, Average HP Potion x10, Average MP Potion x10, 20,000 EXP, Uncommon Weapon!**

 **LEVEL UP! x2**

 **Sword of Light**

 **ATK: 500 DUR: Infinite**

 **A weapon made from the element of light. Although not the strongest element, it allows one to fight the darkness within the world with an advantage. +100% damage against grimm or other creatures of dark.**

After defeating the alpha beowulf, the ursa walk up to the plate.

 **Ursa Minor LV: 20**

 **HP: 1,000**

 **STR:55  
DEX:25  
VIT:40  
INT:2  
WIS:2  
CHA:1  
LUK:1**

They were tougher than the beowulves, but still very beatable. They threw a claw and he retaliated with a counter to head. They tried to bite him only for him to cut through their sides. Each ursa that came up to Cobalt was killed within minutes. It helps that their attack methods and patterns were limited. … Also that his brand new sword could one-shot them.

After that there came a sleuth of ursai. He had troubles, of course, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He got hit a few times from surprise attacks of course, but he immediately retaliated and absolutely annihilated them.

He noticed his health bar was getting low afterwards and decided to try something out. He uses his aura to pulse through his veins and attempts to heal himself. It worked and he began to naturally use aura to regenerate his health bar. Once he did that he shattered the ID and looked at his torn clothes.

He reached out a hand and concentrated mana into the clothing. Using the mana he slowly mended the clothing. First he mends his shirt, leaving barely any evidence he'd been in a fight with grimm. Then his shorts are next as he reaches for them and begins to works on them as well.

* * *

*POV 1st person Cobalt*

Now… I'm gonna enjoy some time relaxing until Dr. Polendina and the rest of my soon to be tutors arrive.

* * *

 **Man that was really difficult to write for some reason. I'll just have to learn how to write better and better.**

 **Oh Well… Until Next Time, 'Results of Training'**


	7. Restart

Hello.

I'm back.

I just looked at my fanfiction for the first time in months and said, THIS SUCKS!

So, now I will redo it.

That is all.


End file.
